Upon My Honor
by WeightlessWriter
Summary: "Promise you'll come visit again? Naga and I will miss you," she said into his shoulder. Iroh patted her back, releasing her from his grip. He crouched down a bit to be exactly eye level with her. "Upon my honor," he said.
1. Chapter 1

Korra was only six years old when Fire Lord Zuko came to visit the Southern Water Tribe. The idea was that the retired fire lord would teach the Avatar about the culture of the fire nation and fire bending basics. Unfortunately for Korra, the plan hit a hitch.

Zuko was bringing his _grandson. _

At first, Korra was excited at the prospect of having another kid her age around. But as soon as she discovered that he was five years her senior, she knew he would be a pampered fire nation prince. He would have _manners._ And anyone with manners wouldn't want to go penguin sledding with her or play pranks on Katara. Instead, he'd probably just practice firebending and talk about boring history every day.

She was practicing her waterbending with Katara when the ship docked and a messenger was sent to them. Korra had been reshaping water under Katara's instruction, shifting it around fluidly, when the white lotus guard approached her. Korra held the water suspended in the air, huffing indignantly at the intrusion. Katara motioned for him to approach.

"Forgive me, Master Katara," he said, "But Fire Lord Zuko and Prince Iroh have just docked in the bay, and I'm sure they would love to see you and the young Avatar," he said with a bow in her direction.

Korra dropped the water and squealed excitedly at the thought of meeting the Fire Lord. Katara chuckled and reached for Korra's hand. Korra all but dragged Katara to the docks, following the White Lotus Guard and chattering excitedly. Katara's face was lit up with a smile as she saw the metal ship, anchored on the dock.

Fire Lord Zuko walked regally down the gangplank, his hair more white than grey now. He walked to directly to Katara and bowed to her. Before he could get a word out Katara ran to him, pulling him into a fierce hug, which he returned immediately, a smile on his wrinkled face.

"It's good to see you too, Katara," the fire lord chuckled. Her forwardness with him was something he was used to by now, and her lack of adherence to protocol had long since been understood by him. Katara just held him tighter.

"I've missed you so much, it's been so long," she said, pulling away from him. As Katara pulled away from him, she noticed a silhouette on the ship, standing up ramrod straight. Zuko noticed her gaze and turned around to call to his grandson. "Iroh, come down and meet our hosts!" he called jovially.

Prince Iroh of the fire nation descended the gangplank, trying not to shiver in the arctic air. He was a Prince of the Fire Nation, and Princes _did not shiver,_ no matter how cold it was. He stopped in front of Katara, bowing deeply. "Master Katara, it is an honor to meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you," he said politely.

He didn't see the small girl hiding behind Katara, forming large snowballs. He didn't see her arm move until it was pulled back and the snowball arched gracefully, hitting him squarely in the face. Avatar Korra squealed, putting together another snowball while Prince Iroh stood in shock. He shook the snow off his face, looking for the instigator. His gaze landed on a small, dark-haired girl in a blue park. He stood dumbstruck, unsure of how to react to the Avatar's antics.

It was Zuko who shoved him kindly, laughing all the while. "This must be Avatar Korra," he said kindly. Zuko knelt down to be eye level with young girl, who strode up to him boldly, a snowball in hand.

"I am," she said brashly. "Got a problem with that?" she said archly.

Zuko smiled at her willfulness and obstinacy. How this girl was the next incarnation of Avatar Aang was beyond him, but he saw the same fire in her eyes that Katara was often known for. "Not at all," he said. "I'm Fire Lord Zuko, and it's an honor to meet you," he said with an incline of his head in her direction.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked, her voice full of awe and amazement. "Master Katara has told me so much about you and your adventures! Will you teach me how to firebend like the dragons taught you?" Korra stood up on her tiptoes, her voice excited. She had to keep herself from dancing with excitement. Katara put an arm around her shoulder to keep her from imploding and bombarding Zuko with questions.

He shook his head. "No, not much. I believe most of your teaching will come from my grandson, Iroh. Iroh, would you please introduce yourself." He gestured to his grandson who stood up ramrod straight, despite the wetness of his red jacket.

Korra pouted and looked Iroh up and down, unimpressed. Iroh smiled, using all of his formal training in diplomacy. He was going to need a lot of patience to deal with this headstrong girl.

"I'm Prince Iroh II, and it is an honor to train you, Avatar Korra." Zuko nudged Iroh, and Iroh sighed, grabbing Korra's hand. He kissed it quickly, annoyed at having to obey formal protocol with a six year old girl that had just thrown snowballs at him.

The avatar gave him a look of annoyance and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You want to spar or something? I haven't fought anyone in a while and I bet I could beat you." Iroh looked to his grandfather for guidance, but Zuko merely nodded at him while Katara smirked at her boldness.

Korra took his pause as a yes and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the docks. Iroh trudge along unhappily, following the younger girl. _It's going to be a long month_, he thought to himself.

"She's a lot like you, you know," Zuko said, arching his eyebrow. Katara shot him a look and shoved him slightly.

"I'm still a Master Waterbender, Sparky, and you are surrounded in snow." Zuko laughed and put his arm out for her to take, which she took gingerly. They walked arm-in-arm, following behind the Avatar and Prince.

00000000000000

Iroh was surprised at how well Korra was trained. The girl was only six, but she was holding her own in their sparring match. Every time he sent a burst of flame in her direction, she blocked it with snow, and several times a wall of Earth.

"You already know Earthbending?" he called in between breaths.

Korra took a defensive stance, her pulse elevated. This was one of the hardest sparring matches she'd ever been in. The white Lotus members were always afraid they would hurt her so they hardly presented a challenge. But this time, she had to pull out all the stops in their match. "Enough, but I haven't had a formal teacher yet," she answered.

Iroh lept forward, an arc of fire flying from his foot in a swipe, which Korra dodged. In doing so, she pitched to her left and stumbled. Her foot slid on some ice she had previously frozen and she skidded across the floor. She fell straight on her butt, the breath knocked out of her. She looked up in surprise, tears forming around her eyes. Iroh ran forward, holding his hands out to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Sure, she was annoying, but he didn't want her getting hurt.

Her gaze took on their previous fire and she looked at him defiantly. "I'm fine!" she said, reaching for his hand. He pulled her up, but her weight set him off balance, sending him backwards. Korra lost her grip, sliding again and falling to her right. Both kids looked at each other, their eyes wide. And then Korra let out a loud laugh that soon had the Fire Nation Prince laughing with her. They had tears forming in their eyes as their bodies shook with laughter. After a moment, Iroh cleared his throat.

"Well, that was a good match. How about we call it a draw?" he asked, ever the gentleman. If Iroh really wanted, he could've beaten the younger girl, but he had no desire to destroy her passion for bending.

"You're just saying that because you know I would've won," Korra cried indignantly, her hands on the ground, pushing herself to a standing position. Iroh stood up with her, straightening his clothes.

"Are not," replied.

"Are too!"

"Are not! It doesn't matter, we both lost anyway," he said, looking at the patch of ice. She noticed where his gaze was a giggled. "Yeah, I guess we did. But next time, I will be victorious!" she said loudly. She headed toward the door of the training facility, and turned back towards him. "You coming or not?"

Iroh nodded and followed her out the door. If nothing else, Korra was going to keep him on his toes. And Iroh was ready to rise to the challenge.

000000000000000

Korra cried when Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko left to return to the Fire Nation. She hid her face in Katara's skirts, resolving to let nobody see her cry. She was a big girl, and big girls didn't cry.

But Iroh was her new best friend, besides Naga, of course. And now he was leaving, and she didn't know when he would come back.

Zuko and Katara exchanged looks over the young Avatar's sad expression, and Iroh's forlorn look. He looked at the metal ship reluctantly, and towards the younger girl with obvious affection. They had been inseparable during the month, constantly sparring, penguin sledding, and acting like children. Iroh had never had so much fun in his life, and he doubted he would have that kind of fun back home. Here, he wasn't the Prince of the Fire Nation. Here, he was Iroh, Korra's teacher and best friend.

During the farewell, he addressed Korra directly. "Korra, why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad," she answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Korra, it's okay to be sad sometimes." She looked at him, her eyes large and round. "Really?" she asked.

"Really Really." He held open his arms to her and she ran into them, hugging him fiercely.

"Promise you'll come visit again? Naga and I will miss you," she said into his shoulder.

Iroh patted her back, releasing her from his grip. He crouched down a bit to be exactly eye level with her. "Upon my honor," he said, causing her to smile.

"I'm holding you too that, you know."

Iroh laughed. "I hope you do." Iroh then straightened and bowed to Katara, his expression changing to one of complete decorum. "Master Katara, thank you for having me here. It has been a wonderful experience to stay with you this month."

Zuko smiled proudly at his grandson, while Katara smiled and thanked him for teaching Korra. She extended an invitation for them to return whenever they could. They would always be welcome in the South Pole. Zuko nodded and hugged Katara goodbye, and Korra jumped up into the Fire Lord's arms to hug him cheerfully. Zuko loved her courage and knew she would make a great avatar one day. He set her down on the ground, heading toward the ship with Iroh. They waved goodbye as the ship sailed off until they were out of sight.

There was a moment of silence until Katara reminded Korra of her training. "I know," Korra replied. "I just wish Iroh was here to teach me, I miss him already," she whined.

Katara grabbed the Avatar's hand, pulling her towards the healing hut for her lessons. "Come on little one, we've got a lot of work to do."

000000000000000000000

It was five years before he was able to return to the Water Tribe. His mother let him go just after he enlisted to join the United Forces. Fire Lord Zuko did not accompany him, and he instead, went with his new recruits. He was to be a Captain in the United Forces, with his own crew and ship. And his first stop was the South Pole to check the progress of avatar Korra's training.

When his ship approached the docks, he noticed a shape moving in the water with alarming speed. His men were afraid of the approaching figure, but Iroh knew exactly who it was. Only one person was brave enough to swim in the Arctic Sea towards the approaching ship.

He was not surprised when she flew onto the deck of his ship from a column of water she had bent. She efficiently bent the water from her hair and off her clothes, splashing some of the soldiers nearby, who groaned in protest.

Her blue eyes searched for the familiar face of the Fire Nation Prince. She scanned the men, looking for the telltale golden eyes and proud look.

"Looking for someone?" A deep voice behind her said questioningly.

Korra turned around and sprinted towards the Captain, throwing her arms around his neck. She almost tackled him to the ground, but he caught himself, putting an arm around her as well. "I missed you too, Korra," he said kindly.

She pulled away, looking him up and down. "You're so much taller," she remarked. "You've grown up."

Iroh laughed heartily. "That tends to happen Korra, You've grown a bit yourself too." Korra beamed at the compliment. She had grown a lot taller since they had last seen each other. "How is your training going?"

Korra sighed. "It's alright. But the white Lotus can be really boring." Her eyes sparkled mischievously, "But I think my firebending could use some practice."

Iroh broke into a wide grin. "We'll have to see what we can do about that."

And just like that, they were children again. He wasn't a Prince, or the Captain of the ship. And she was no longer the Avatar. They spent the day catching up and ice fishing, much to Korra's delight. The ship docked and the men prepare for the journey ahead of them.

It wasn't until that night, when they sat around a bonfire, when she asked the question that was on the tip of her tongue the whole day. "How long until you leave again?" she asked him quietly. She pulled her knees up to her chest, fiddling with her braid.

There was a moment of silence while Iroh decided on what to say. He finally decided with the truth. "A week." he answered, his eyes trained on the fire. She stared into the fire, the smoke burning her eyes.

"I guess that doesn't give me a lot of time to beat you in a match," she responded.

Iroh's glum expression broke into a wide grin. He was expecting her to respond bitterly, but that wasn't who Korra was. Korra always looked every situation in the face. She adapted, just like her element, finding the path of least resistance. And when that path didn't exist, she forged her own. "I guess it doesn't," he quipped. "And you're going to need all the time you can get."

She shoved him into the snow, laughing at his surprised expression. "Remember, pretty boy, you're in my territory now!" Korra stood up laughing, running toward the training arena. Iroh ran after her, his feet knowing exactly where to go. He had missed her childishness. She was only eleven, still a child in many ways. But he could see her beginning to transform into an adult, one who would one day do amazing things as the Avatar. But today, she was a kid, and his best friend, and he wasn't going to let her beat him again.

00000000000

Okay, so Korroh fic that I just wrote up. It's going to be a series, and I have really high hopes for it. I'm usually a Makorra shipper, but I do really like this pairing too. I love reviews and the people that leave them! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender of the Legend of Korra.**

**Okay guys, this piece is going to have some time skips. Some of these scenes are directly from the show, while others are of my own invention. Please review, and thanks for reading my story!**

When Iroh received the message from Korra, he felt his breath hitch. It had been so long since he'd heard from Korra. Her letters since arriving in Republic City had been few and far between, but her last one had been the most worrisome. She mentioned how she was faring in her airbending training as well as her new probending career. She mentioned her teammate, Mako, several times, which intrigued the General. But most alarming was her not about Amon and the Equalists. Words of the Equalist Movement had even spread to the Fire Nation and the other nations were in fear of what it could mean.

"General, how do you want to respond?"

Iroh answered immediately, his concern for Korra eliminating any room for rationalization and planning. "Tell her we will be arriving in three days time. And that I look forward to winning back Republic City. Together."

"As you wish, General Iroh," his lieutenant said with a salute. He scurried off to relay the news, leaving Iroh alone to think over what he had agreed to do. He quickly brushed aside any thoughts against helping Republic City. He had a duty to Republic City, to the World, and to Korra. This last thought left him slightly confused. He had always been ruled by duty and honor, but his duty to Korra ran deep than his traditional ideology. To say he missed her was an understatement.

To Iroh, Korra was not the Avatar. She was someone who didn't care that he was a Prince, or a General. She didn't care about status, and he loved that about her. More than anything, he missed the person he never had to put on airs for. She expected nothing from him, other than his friendship, which he happily gave. He trusted her to be someone he could depend on, and someone he could talk to about anything. There was no awkwardness or tension in their friendship, something he had sorely missed. It had been six years since he last saw her, but they had never completely lost touch.

000000000000000

"Couldn't sleep either?" Mako asked, striding over to Korra.

Korra shook her head. "No,I have this awful pit in my stomach."

"Me too," Mako replied, taking a seat next to her, leaning against Naga.

"It's so crazy, a few months ago, I was in the South Pole, practicing for my firebending test. Now, I'm in the middle of an all-out war." She leaned forward, her eyes weary and her body tired.

"I know. We didn't even know each other then." Mako looked at Korra, a soft smile on his face. "But now, I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known."

Korra returned his smile, butterflies in her stomach. "I think you're pretty incredible too." She looked away for a moment. "But then, you already knew that," and returned her gaze to him. He was staring at her intently as they both leaned closer. Korra pulled back, knowing she couldn't hurt Asami like that. This wouldn't be right. "Well," she said awkwardly, "I should probably try to get some sleep." She hoped to send Mako the correct message.

He apparently understood and stood up, responding with, "me too." He turned back to her before walking away. "Goodnight." And with a few steps, he disappeared into the shadows.

"Goodnight," she said quietly, more to herself than to him. She leaned into Naga, her mind racing as fast as her heart. She couldn't kiss Mako, no matter how much she wanted too. It wasn't fair to any of them. She wished Iroh were there. Iroh always knew exactly what to do and how to cheer her up. She smiled when she remembered his response to her message. Iroh would never forget her. He was someone that she knew would stand by her no matter the danger, something she truly admired about him. She buried her face into Naga's side, finally falling asleep for the night.

000000000000

The fact that they were in sight of the city and hadn't met any enemy ships worried Iroh. He spoke his fears to his lieutenant. "Amon had to know we were coming," he said, surveying the shore. "So why aren't we meeting any resistance?" he asked. "Something's not right," he realized.

And that's when the first mine hit one of their ships. Mines began erupting around them, and Iroh feared for his men. "It's a trick!" he shouted. He ran to tell his men what to do, heading towards the other end of his ship. He slammed open the door to the control room, running to the PA system. "Water and Earthbenders, detonate those mines!" he ordered. He could hear the explosions around him and he prayed to Agni that his men would make it home after this invasion. He heard a buzzing that he didn't understand. "What is that sound?" he asked. Met with unsure looks from those around him, he strode to the deck of the ship to observe for himself.

He was greeted by a squadron of planes, all fully equipped with missiles they were dropping at alarming rates on the ships below. The firebenders lit the cannons to try and shoot down the planes, but it had little effect. Most of them evaded the blasts and kept dropping missiles. Earthbenders tried to take them down as well, but they were blasted off the ships in the process, tossed into the ocean. Only a few managed to hit their intended target.

Iroh shot flames from his fists, shooting down as many planes as he could, panting from the exertion. He was backed up to two of his comrades, all putting everything they had into taking down those planes.

And then he saw her.

She had bent up a funnel of water, rooting herself at the top. She was older now, something he had only a second to notice. She manipulated the water around her, trying to help. A plane crashed into the bottom of her water tower and it crumbled, leaving her to fall into the ocean. Iroh watched in agony, unsure of how to help her or even reach her. He saw her bend a missile at a plane, and knew she was as tough as he remembered. He grinned as she resurfaced from the water, and decided to try a different tactic. He climbed the ladder, filled with a new energy, reaching the basket on the top of the mast. He shot bursts of flames at incoming planes, but one managed to fly past his attacks. It launched a missile at him, which hit the basket, sending him flying.

The cold ocean water greeted him and his mind felt fuzzy. After the initial shock of the cold water his awareness disappeared and he reached unconsciousness. He felt an arm wrap around his chest, tugging him towards the surface. His eyes snapped open as he gasped for air, coughing water from his lungs.

"It's alright, I've got you." Iroh would know that voice anywhere. He should've known she would come to save him.

"Avatar Korra . . . you saved my life." Admittedly, he had always imagined having to save her life due to her headstrong and childish ways. But he immediately relaxed under the familiar warmth and the scent of the ocean she always seemed to carry with her. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

She didn't respond immediately, instead choosing to waterbend them back to the shore with a blast in one direction.

000000000000

When Korra saw the mines explode on the United Forces Ships, her heart caught in her throat. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she knew the only thing she could do. Without another thought, she leapt into the ocean, intent on protecting _him._

She pulled the water up to her, letting it suck her in as she swam towards the boats. She resurface near one of the ships, only to hear a buzzing noise from back in the city. She saw the planes approach and her blood ran cold. How was she going to protect them against planes? As missiles fell from the planes and landed on ships she was blown backwards. She narrowly avoided getting hit by two more missiles in the process.

As ships were destroyed around her she knew she had to stop those ships before she could do anything else. She bent up a tower of water, her feet held firmly in the water. She froze water into ice, hitting a plane as it headed in her direction. As the plane hit the ice it split apart and crashed into the water, knocking her out of the sky. She fell into the ocean, redirecting a missile towards another plane. When she resurfaced, she saw Iroh on the mast of a ship, shooting flames at incoming planes.

She saw the missile hit him.

She saw him fall into the water, missiles exploding around him.

She felt her heart lurch painfully when she heard the sickening splash.

She found him in only a moment as he was sinking towards the Ocean floor. She wrapped her arm around him, praying to Tui and La that he would live. She pulled him toward the surface and as he spluttered and gasped for air, she knew her prayer had been answered. When he spoke to her, her mind was too busy relishing in the fact that he was still alive. When she pulled him onto shore, it was all she could do not to pull him into her arms and never let him go out there again.

As they sat on the edge of the docks she noticed his disheveled state. His normally immaculate uniform was torn from the explosions, and burnt in several places. His dark hair was loose around his face instead of slicked to the side. But his eyes, they were still the same burnished gold they had always been. She noticed his form and how much he had grown up. He was a man now, a General of the United Forces, and a Prince of the Fire Nation. But he was still Iroh, the boy she once wrestled to the ground, the boy who would take rides on Naga with her, and the boy used to send her pressed fire lilies for her birthday because he knew that she loved them. She breathed a sigh of relief when they were both out of immediate danger.

While Korra was evaluating Iroh, he was doing the same to her. The little girl he had always known and teased, was replaced by the fierce looking young woman before him. He wasn't surprised by her muscular frame or her traditional water tribe clothing. He was surprised by her cerulean blue eyes that shone with concern and determination, and not their usual mischief. She had experienced a lot in the years since he had last seen her, he could tell by the worried look on her face and the weight that seemed to press down on her shoulders. All he wanted was to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything would be alright, and he would promise upon his honor, that she would be okay.

But he held himself back, bound by his honor and decorum.

Despite every part of him that wanted nothing more to protect her, he knew she would never want to be 'protected.' That's not who she was, and that was something he had always admired about her.

Korra's gaze landed on his arm. "Spirits! Did that just happen?" she pointed to the wound on his arm.

He nodded grimly, trying to stand. Korra pushed him back down gently as she stood up herself. She extended a hand to him, and he took it gratefully. She pulled him up, letting him lean on her as they headed towards their hideout. "I'll heal that when we get there," she said quietly.

The pain was becoming unbearable, so he just grunted in response, fighting to maintain consciousness. She sat him down on a bench inside the underground tunnels while Mako, Bolin, and Asami gathered around. After a brief introduction, everyone else left to tend to the wounded. Korra decided it was past time to help him, and pulled water from a nearby fountain, forming it around her hands. She pressed it on his arm as it glowed, and he sighed with relief. The cool water washed away his pain and his head cleared as it healed the skin.

"Do you remember the last time you had to heal me?" he asked softly, a slight chuckle in his voice.

Korra nodded, smiling at the memory. He had been trying to rescue a fox cub from the roof of one of the training facilities, when he slipped and fell off, taking the cub with him. The cub walked away, but Iroh had to spend two hours with Katara and Korra while they healed his broken leg. "I told you to watch your step on that roof," she chastised.

"I don't remember that," he said, a smirk on his face. They both felt all the tension leave them at the memory of their childhood together. She sat down on the other side of him, leaning slightly against his shoulder.

"I missed you," she said softly. He put his arm around her, pulling her close for a moment. "I missed you too," he said. "But I'm here now, so what can I do to help?"

"You can start by taking moving your arm," Mako said cooly from behind them.

Korra blushed, sitting up and scooting away. "Iroh and I have been friends my whole life, Mako. It's not like that," she protested. The butterflies in her stomach, persisted however, and she immediately missed the comfort of Iroh.

Mako arched his eyebrows at Korra, but made no reply, his arms folded across his chest.

Iroh cleared his throat, uneasy with the tension in the air. "It's true, I taught Korra the basics of firebending when she was younger. She was my best friend," he said simply. He did his best to hide the hurt he felt at her rejection, but he couldn't understand why he felt hurt. He didn't feel that way towards Korra. They were just friends, weren't they?

Mako rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "It doesn't really matter," a smirk gracing his face. "I saw you fighting out there, Iroh, it was impressive," he said with admiration. He looked Iroh in the eyes respectfully.

He nodded in response. "I wish I could've done better, I would've liked to have helped more of my men." He looked away, regret covering his face.

His obvious pain hurt Korra deeply. She grabbed Iroh's hand, gripping it tight. "Now you listen to me. I don't care what you think, you did everything you could. Your men knew what they were getting into when they joined the forces, and they were willing to pay the consequences. You fought as hard as you could, and I don't care what it takes, we will take down Amon." Her usually cool blue eyes were fiery and full of passion as she spoke on his behalf. Mako nodded in agreement with Korra, his eyes lingering on their intertwined hands.

Iroh nodded, understanding Korra's faith in him. He looked her in the eyes as he thanked her. She inclined her head as she stood up, pulling him with her. No matter what their personal problems were, they still had a city to save.


	3. Chapter 3

When Iroh saw Korra enter the room, he smiled immediately, his spirits lifted. It had been two since Amon and Councilmen Tarlokk's bodies had been found. The uprisings of non-benders had died down, but there still remained an air of uneasiness. This meeting was to decide if the United Forces were still needed in the city, or if they could go back to their touring. A small part of Iroh hoped that Korra would fight for the forces to stay, just so that they could spend more time together.

But as Mako, Bolin, and Asami shuffled in, his smile vanished. Mako strode over to Korra, kissing the top of her head and putting his arm around her waist. She giggled softly, shoving him away playfully and taking her seat.

There wasn't room for Iroh in Republic City, and there wasn't room for Iroh with Korra anymore.

He couldn't understand why he felt so hurt. They had always been friends, and they would always be friends. _It doesn't bother you, you and Korra are just friends,_ Iroh berated himself. It surprised Iroh how quickly his feelings toward Korra had changed since their childhood. She used to be a little kid, but now she was all grown up.

And clearly, with Mako.

By the end of the meeting, all parties agreed that the United Forces would depart at the end of the week. Iroh was grateful to be leaving, because watching Korra and Mako grow closer was not something he was looking forward to. Iroh exited the room, sparing only a glance for Korra.

Korra saw Iroh's face as he left the room and she felt a pang of sadness for him. Surely, he couldn't be upset over leaving Republic City? His life was at sea, and in the fire nation. She stood up from her chair, following him out the door. Mako was busy negotiating practice times with Bolin, and Asami was laughing at Bolin's arguments for not having any that day.

When Korra reached Iroh, she grabbed his arm forcefully and he turned back to look at her.

"Hey Princey," she said coolly. "Why don't you have a farewell dinner with me before you go? I'll make some water tribe food, it'll be like old times." She smiled reassuringly.

He was torn between his answers, but ultimately, he couldn't deny her anything. He never could, and he doubted he would ever be able to. "That sounds great, Korra. How about the night before?" he suggested.

Korra mulled it over in her mind before answering. They had practice that night, but they could just practice without her. "Okay," she nodded. "Meet me at the air temple on Friday night. And be prepared," she said with a wink, "I'm sure Jinora and Ikki will be _thrilled_ to meet the Fire Nation Prince again," she said as she headed back towards the room. Iroh walked slowly back to his quarters, his mind contemplating what to do about Korra. The only solution he could come up with, was nothing.

A few days passed, time filled with packing and organizing for the United Forces General. His men were adequately prepared to leave in the early morning, and he was more than ready to go with them.

As he arrived at the steps to Air Temple Island, he was greeted by shrieks from Jinora and Ikki. The young girls bombarded him vying for his affection and attention. Ikki declared that she would marry him when she grew and Jinora looked like she was going to airbend her sister into a tree.

"You having a good time, Princey?" Korra's voice rang out cheerfully. Iroh turned toward the sound of her voice, relieved that she had rescued him from having to reject Ikki, though he imagined she would survive the ordeal. He found Korra in the kitchen of Tenzin's home, stirring a pot of something that smelled like kelp and kale. Pema was rocking baby Rohan in the corner while she assisted Korra with the cooking, a harried look on her face.

When Pema noticed the entrance of the Firebending Prince, she handed Rohan to him, muttering something about it being time for a break as she rushed out the door. Korra laughed at the unceremonious way the child had been dropped on Iroh, and at Iroh's bewildered face. "He's a baby, Iroh, hold him like one." she instructed, her eyes still on the soup.

Iroh gulped as he tried to adjust the infant, whose look of confusion didn't sit well with Iroh. Finally, with a chuckle, Korra put down the spoon and walked over to Iroh. "Mind his head," she told him, adjusting his arm. "Infants have heavy heads and no neck muscles, so you have to help him." She rearranged Rohan into Iroh's arms, and Rohan smiled happily at Iroh. Iroh's eyes softened as he looked at the baby in his arms.

"I think he likes you," Korra commented. Iroh smiled at her, holding Rohan comfortably. Korra returned to the dinner she was preparing. "Just go into the dining room, I'll bring it in."

He nodded as he headed toward the dining room. Tenzin and his children sat around the table expectantly. Tenzin offered to take Rohan from him, and Iroh accepted, albeit reluctantly. As Korra followed him in with a large pot of "Kelp Stew," the airbending children squirmed in their seats. None of them were really interested in the water tribe food. A hard look from Tenzin silenced any thoughts of protest from them.

Korra placed the dishes on the table and took a seat beside Iroh. She ladled a soup into each bowl expertly, her eyes shining with excitement. It had been awhile since she had last had water tribe food.

Iroh brought a spoonful to his mouth, hesitantly tasting the soup.

He had to hold back a choke at the bitter taste of the soup. A quick glance around the table showed that everyone seemed to be having the same problem. The only person who seemed to be genuinely enjoying the soup was Korra, who ate enthusiastically.

"Korra," Tenzin said hesitantly, as Meelo bolted out of the room for the bathroom. "I don't think we're as accustomed to Water Tribe as you are. Perhaps the younger kids should have something else?"

Her eyes met the gaze of Iroh and Tenzin, her expression downcast. "Yeah . . . I guess it's fine." Korra stood up and went into the kitchen. She returned with some salads and breadrolls for everyone else and she sat and continue to eat the kelp stew. After a moment of silence Korra excused herself, heading out to the balcony. Iroh had still been eating the kelp stew, and he had grown accustomed to the slimy texture and bitter taste.

As Korra stepped out, he apologized to Tenzin, who nodded. He followed her out, wanting to understand what was the matter.

She stood leaning against the rails, her gaze over the sea. The wind tousled her hair around and Iroh approached her. He stood to her left, putting his arms over the railing. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

She shook her head no, wiping tears from her face. He reached for her hand, which she allowed him to take.

"You used to tell me everything, and it always made you feel better. So tell me."

Korra took a deep breath before responding. "I guess I've just missed home a lot lately. It's been so long since I've seen the South Pole," she said sadly.

Iroh put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I get it. You should go home and see your family, I'm sure they miss you," he said quietly, his voice only loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, maybe I should. But I just feel like there is still so much to do here," she said warily.

He nodded, understanding being torn between duty and emotion. "I think you have a duty to yourself, before you have a duty to everyone else."

She leaned into him as the sun set over the harbor. "I'm glad I have you around, you always have the best advice. Especially," she joked, "when it means I can be selfish."

00000000000

Iroh could never say no to Korra, this was something he accepted about himself. When Korra asked to meet up with him, he knew he couldn't say no. It had been only a few months since their last encounter and he had missed the waterbender.

"Thank you for seeing me, General," Korra said formally.

He brushed off the formality of her statement, happy that she was in front of him. "What can I do?" he asked earnestly.

"The South needs military support before the North wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order," she said passionately. "So I decided to come to you directly."

Iroh turned away for a moment to think. He felt deeply for the Southern Tribe, and he knew she did as well. But his orders were supposed to come from the President of Republic City unless there was a dire need. "I see," he said thoughtfully. "Suppose I were to take the troops south on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to 'accidentally' run into a hostile northern blockade." He turned back towards her, a glimmer in his eye.

"We would have no choice, but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?" he asked innocently.

Korra's entire face lit up, understand his plan. "I guess you wouldn't, thank you!" She had to hold back the urge to hug Iroh for his brilliant planning, but this meeting called for decorum.

Her face fell when she heard the President's voice. After restricting Iroh from helping her, Korra felt lost. She had always been able to depend on him, but now he could not help her.

Meanwhile, Iroh wanted nothing more than to help her and bring her aid. If he could, he would leave his fleet and follow her around the world. But he was honor bound to remain behind.

"I'm sorry," he said. "My hands are officially tied."

When Korra left him, Iroh knew that it would be awhile before he saw her again. She had trusted him and he let her down. And there was nothing he could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Iroh heard about the explosive breakup between Mako and Korra, he was sure she would send him a messenger hawk. Of course, times were difficult and she was busy with the Spirits, but shouldn't she at least want to talk to him?

He waited patiently for her to reach out to him, to seek the comfort of a friend, but to no avail. His mind was engaged constantly with concern for Korra, after all, she was his best friend. And she always would be, no matter what. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of her that he didn't notice the girl in front of him, her head bent over a book as she crossed the hallway of the palace.

As they collided the girl let out a gasp of surprise as the book fell from her hands. Her head hit his shoulder and Iroh fell back slightly at the impact. She shifted to the side, nearly falling from the collision as a hand reached out to steady her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Iroh asked politely, bracing the girl in front of him. She looked up at him in surprise, an apology on her lips.

She was struck by his handsome face. He was at least a head taller than her, with a strong jaw and eyes the color of burnished gold. She shook herself out of the spell she seemed to be under. "I'm fine, thank you," she said somewhat timidly. She bent down to pick up her book, but he beat her to it. He picked it up off the floor, turning it over to read the title.

"Love Amongst the Dragons?" he asked with a smile. "My Grandfather loves that story," he said, handing it to her.

Her eyes lit up at the recognition of the old legend. She took the book from him gratefully. "Fire Lord Zuko recommended it to me," she said. "He's taken a surprising interest in my education. He's such a sweet man, I love listening to him tell stories from when he traveled with Avatar Aang." She stopped abruptly, realizing that she had been babbling on to a complete stranger. Blushing lightly, she looked up at the man she had spoken to, but was surprised to see a smile on his face.

He nodded at what she had said. "Yes, my Grandfather is always looking for someone to hear his wisdom, or se he call it," he said with a laugh. He brushed off his clothes at the remark, remembering the countless stories he had heard as a child.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. "You're his grandson . . . Prince Iroh II?" she asked with confusion on her face.

Iroh bowed politely, albeit a bit dramatically. "At your service, Lady . . .?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

She laughed at his dramatic bow. "Xao Ling, my Father is Lord Vareen. I just came here to finish out my studies," she said with an incline of her head. "Anyway," she said looking back down the hallway, "I should get back my studies," taking a step back from Iroh in the direction of the hall. "Sorry for bumping into you, and thanks for the help," she called over her shoulder.

Iroh like the way her topaz eyes sparkled when she spoke and he took a step after her. "Let me escort you back." She looked him in the eyes, nodding for him to walk with her. He followed her, enjoying how passionate she was about what she read. She chatted easily about her studies, and asked him question about his time in the United Forces.

"Did you meet any interesting people during your travels? I'm sure there were some fascinating characters in Republic City," she asked sincerely.

They were outside the door of her study and had been standing there, chatting, for a few minutes. He looked away at her question, thinking of Korra. Could he tell someone else about Korra? How would he even explain what she meant to him, their past relationship? Did he even care anymore? She clearly didn't. He looked back at Xao Ling. "I met the heir of Sato Industries, some pro-bending champs, the Avatar, and the Water tribe Chieftains. They taught me a lot."

Xao Ling notice how expression shifted uncomfortably when he mentioned the Avatar. "The Avatar?" she asked. "She's from the Southern Water Tribe, isn't she?" she asked with obvious interest.

He nodded. "I trained her in Firebending and whatnot when she was younger, and I worked with her in suppressing the equalists. Her name's Korra." His eyes softened when he spoke of her and voice held a dreamlike quality, as though he was remembering from his past. The look didn't escape Xao ling's notice, and she wondered what the nature of their relationship was.

"Were you close?" she asked. He nodded in response. "We used to be, but I haven't heard from her in quite some time." His face hardened at his last memory of Korra. He hadn't been able to help her, and then she had run off to Mako. He hadn't heard from her since.

Xao Ling opened the door to her study after a moment of silence. "Well," she said softly. "Thank you for escorting me back, Prince Iroh, but I should really continue my studies." She slid in behind the door, but she heard his response.

"Call me Iroh," he said before walking away.

00000000000000

Korra had made a decision. No boys. Not not, not ever. As much as she loved the boys in her life, they were her best friends after all, but she didn't want to get involved romantically anymore. At least not for awhile.

Her time was better spent trying to help reunite the world with Spirits, and finding airbenders. The Nation of Airbenders was being rebuilt after she opened the portal, some non-benders were becoming airbenders, and they were being trained by Tenzin.

She felt a pang when she thought of Iroh. She hadn't heard from him in months, not since she asked for his help. She couldn't resent him for not being able to help her, but she wasn't happy about it either. He was probably doing well in the Fire Nation anyway, surrounded by adoring fans. He was a Prince after all.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin called, lifting her out of her thoughts. "Tsuyin is ready for our metalbending training, she's waiting on you!" Bolin was waving his arms dramatically, gesturing for Korra to follow him. She chuckled as she jogged over to Bolin, loving his endless childish antics. Yeah, she was okay without boys for a bit.

00000000000000

The more time Iroh spent with Xao Ling, the more he enjoyed her company. She was a sweet girl with an intelligent mind, something Iroh really liked about her. So many girls in the fire nation didn't care to think for themselves, or to think beyond the traditional trappings. He also noticed that the more time he spent with Xao Ling, the less he thought of Korra. He hadn't forgotten her, but he was done trying to chase her. Their lives were meant to be separate, fate had decided it. He still missed Korra, but the pain wasn't as strong as it used to be. One day, he wouldn't miss her at all.

"Iroh? Hello? IROH!"

Iroh snapped from his thoughts, a smile on his face. "My apologies Xao Ling, I was just thinking. What were you saying?" he said kindly, feeling very rude for ignoring her words. She deserved more attention than that.

They were seated on a bench in the garden, beneath a cherry blossom tree. He was between meetings and she was done with her classes for the day, so they had met up to talk about their day.

She laughed at his inattentiveness. She knew that he had a lot of responsibility, and he had been getting more and more due to his Grandfather's aging. "I was just talking about my ideas on tariffs, but I'm sure it's nothing you haven't heard before," she said dismissively. Iroh shook his head, saying that he would love to hear her opinions.

"Well, due to the Earth Kingdom's recent instability, I don't think raising their tariff is a good idea. We need their grain to supplement our diets, but if the tariff is too high, they won't pay it and will keep the grain in their own systems or trade elsewhere. Personally, I think we should lower the tariff. The fire nation is lacking financially, but we have had a bit of a drought in the Southern provinces, nothing serious, but enough to be noticeable."

Iroh stared at her, his eyes wide. He had never heard a woman speak her opinions so firmly, besides his mother and a handful of women on the council. Even then, the women on the council were reserved and unsure of their opinions. Xao Ling spoke with calculation and thought, but there was obvious compassion and understanding between her statements. She was constantly amazing him with her grasp on the world around her.

After a moment of silence, Iroh spoke, his voice firm. "I want you to join my council, as one of my advisors." His gaze was trained on her, their eyes locked. Xao Ling's eyes widened in surprise at his statement.

She stammered her reply, "I-I guess, bu-but why?" She knew she was intelligent enough, but was she ready for the responsibilty. She blushed slightly at the thought of being his advisor, trailing after him all the time. They would spend most of their days together, something that made her heartbeat quietly.

"You understand the economics of the Fire Nation and the philosophy of court better than most people I know," he honestly. "I would be honored if you would help me serve the people of the Fire Nation."

000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Every day that Korra was away from Republic city, she wanted to write.

More specifically, she wanted to write him.

But she couldn't face him. She couldn't admit to him that she still hadn't recovered, and that she was falling apart, and failing as the avatar. She had already failed the rest of the world, she couldn't bear to fail him too.

But she had to write.

All of the crumpled letters that never felt right, addressed to 'Dear Iroh', or 'Prince Iroh II' were just more examples of her failure. She started so many letters, despite her better judgement, because maybe he could make her feel better.

Iroh always had a way of making her feel better, a way of teaching her without judging her. She missed him so much that it ached, but she didn't deserve him. Not like this. The disgraced Avatar that couldn't bend anymore would never be worth of the precious Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

No, he was better off without her.

And she was better off writing someone less risky.

Someone like Asami.

She and Asami had had a rocky start to their friendship, but now she thought of the Sato Industries heir as her sister. Someone with a lot of advice and experience, and someone that loved her despite her flaws.

And so she wrote to Asami.

Her first draft to Asami had included all of her frustration about Iroh, and her fears of never being good enough for anyone, especially him.

She scratched that draft two minutes after completing it, and mentioned Iroh only in passing. She was not going to be the type of girl that whined and freaked out over a boy. She was not a girly girl, even if she wasn't at her best at the moment.

Asami knew anyway, about the problem with Iroh. She always knew things like that about Korra, because that's what sisters did.

00000000000000

Xao Ling was working wonders as a member of the council. The council of the Embers trusted her and respected her for her opinions. After the initial resentment from some of the older male members who felt that a young girl had no business being there, they began to listen to her and appreciate her hard work.

She was encouraging further education with women and girls, as well as research into medicine and psychological therapy. Xao Ling wanted the Fire Nation people to be educated, healthy, and happy. Iroh approved of this entirely, which is something Xao Ling noted with pride.

They had been spending a lot of time together, working on policies, and just talking. Iroh was always willing to hear out her opinions, as well as give her some of his own. He was always charming and gentlemanly, the perfect prince.

A lot of mornings were spent drinking tea in the gardens near the fire lillies. One morning, their hands brushed as they both reached for the teapot, and a blush filled Xao Ling's cheeks, while Iroh apologized, pouring the tea for her. He noted the blush on her face, but he hoped it was do to the outdoors and nothing else.

He would have been lying if Iroh said he hadn't noticed how lovely she was. Xao Ling was intelligent, beautiful, and quick-witted. Everything she said was thoughtful and rational, but she was compassionate. He felt honored to be close to the product of some of the best things his nation had to offer.

He would also be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit aware of her obvious affection towards him. She blushed around him frequently, but she was never forward in her affection. Xao Ling was a modest woman, and she would never force her affections upon someone.

Iroh may have been charming and raised with the best of manners, but he had little understanding of women. On the one hand, Xao Ling was a wonderful companion, someone he could talk too. On the other, she wasn't what he was looking for.

She's not Korra.

The realization struck Iroh hard. Xao Ling wasn't Korra, and she never would be. Korra was complicated and emotional, but she was also passionate, fierce, and strong. She was Korra, his Korra. No matter how much time he spent avoiding the situation with her, he knew that he would always go back to Korra. She was exciting, always bringing something new into his world. She had boundless energy and enthusiasm, and the kind of passion that meant she stood for anything and everything.

Iroh excused himself from the meeting, a plan in mind. The wheels in his head turning, and he hoped they would get him to Korra.

Okay, I know it's short and it's been awhile, but this is the last chapter I will post until we either see Iroh in an episode, or the series concludes. I want the fic to follow the series to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading and supporthing my story even though I freaking suck as a writer and a person.


End file.
